


Feche os olhos

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastava um único gesto e poderia sentir seu irmão ao seu lado mais uma vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feche os olhos

**Author's Note:**

> **De:** MarciaBS
> 
>  **Título:** Feche os olhos
> 
>  **Beta:** Gih Kitsunesspblm
> 
>  **Classificação:** PG-15
> 
>  **Gênero:** Romance
> 
>  **Pair:** Lysander/Lorcan
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.
> 
>  **Sumario:** Bastava um único gesto e poderia sentir seu irmão ao seu lado mais uma vez.
> 
>  **Comunicado:** Essa fic ainda é cria do último AO, então ela boa parte culpa da _Jubs Sallaberry_.

**Feche os olhos**

A brisa suave bagunçava os cabelos loiros cor de mel deles enquanto rodavam suavemente pelo gramado. A mãe, com seus enormes olhos azuis, controlava de longe e sorria da animação dos filhos.

Mãos dadas com ternura. Nada os separaria.

\- Feche os olhos. – Lorcan disse rindo, ainda rodando com o irmão.

Lysander olhou desconfiado para o irmão, mas se entregou ao pedido sentindo o vento gelado de outono passar por suas roupas e bater na sua pele. Sentia-se seguro tendo as mãos do irmão nas suas. Dependia do calor do outro. Riu feliz e jogou a cabeça para trás ao não sentir os pés no chão.

\- Crianças! – Ouviu a voz da mãe no conhecido tom etéreo cheio de ternura que a transformava única. – Cuidado!

Lorcan gargalhou e Lysander abriu os olhos se assustando com a altura que estavam e por um segundo soltou a mão do irmão que o firmava. O medo de cair cruzou os olhos azuis celestes, mas logo se dissipou ao se ver nos braços quentes de Lorcan.

\- Eu disse para fechar os olhos. – Lorcan olhava para ele com um tom de desaprovação infantil, que beirava a divertimento, nos seus olhos azuis profundo.

Lysander piscou rindo pulando em cima do irmão. O amava mais que tudo. Era com ele que havia aprendido a andar, era com ele que havia aprendido as primeiras palavras, era com ele que havia partilhado seus brinquedos, era com ele que partilhava o quarto, era com ele que partilhava seus pais, era com ele que partilhava sua vida.

Aquele era o último dia em Hogwarts. Depois daquele dia seguiriam seus caminhos. Sentia um aperto no peito. Lorcan seguiria para a academia de aurores e ele iria para o campo acompanhar os pais no estudo de criaturas mágicas desconhecidas. Não tinha dúvidas de que queria acompanhar seus pais, sempre amara aquela vida livre de profundo conhecimento do mundo e de si mesmo, como a mãe sempre dizia de maneira sonhadora. Sabia que Lorcan gostava da adrenalina da vida dos aurores, passava os fins de semana obrigando o tio Harry a contar suas aventuras, todos os mínimos detalhes e conhecimentos e não apenas do tio Harry, mas da tia Ginny, do tio Ron e de qualquer pessoa que havia lutado ou que dizia ser auror e principalmente, amava ouvir a mãe falar dos tempos em que ela mesma havia lutado na guerra.

A vida os separaria naquele ano.

\- Feche os olhos. – ouviu a voz suave de Lorcan no seu ouvido e obedeceu sem se importar com mais nada.

Lorcan observou a figura entregue do irmão e sorriu abraçando-o.

\- Não importa onde estiver. – as palavras saiam suaves – Eu sempre estarei com você quando fechar os olhos.

\- Eu não...

Lorcan virou o irmão para si. Azul contra azul. Acariciou o rosto tão amado e o viu admirado fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Isso...

Os lábios se encontraram suaves como uma brisa, num beijo suave, terno de despedida.

Quando Lysander voltou a abrir os olhos seu irmão não estava mais ali, mas ele sabia que era só fechar os olhos e o sentiria junto a si. Nunca mais se separariam. Poderiam estar a milhares de milhas de distancia, mas teriam um ao outro para sempre. Bastava um único gesto e poderia sentir seu irmão ao seu lado mais uma vez.

\- Feche os olhos...


End file.
